Noerah One-Shots
by darkunlimited
Summary: A collection of 'drabble/one-shot' requests I took on Tumblr featuring Noel & Serah. Most content takes place during the events of FF13-2 with a few mixed in from Lightning Returns. Rating has gone up due to request content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**kataistalla said: How about a scene where Noel and Serah spend time at the beach?**

"Okay mister, take them off we're going swimming." They had come back to New Bodum, their trips through the Historia Crux wearing the two travelers thin as they fixed the timeline, this being their first real break since they started and during an earlier excursion Serah had procured a cute, if a bit skimpy, bathing suit at one of the shops in Academia 4XXAF; given the high temperature in the small seaside town it was practical enough to do some swimming in the ocean by the docks.

Noel had not been lucky in finding a suit for himself and so far had to make do with removing his shirt but kept on the baggy pants he always wore which, as it turned out didn't help him cool off at all due to it's thickness.

"I don't think that's such a great idea." This response resulted in Serah arching her eyebrow and frowning, ready to enter Meanie Miss Farron mode as she made her way to her companion and swatted his hands away so she could untangle his belts; his weak protests going completely ignored until the cloth began to slide down revealing more tanned flesh and not stitch of underwear.

"Oh my god!"

"Told ya."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

_**heartburgler asked: Hi! Are you still looking for Noerah prompts? If so, maybe an AU ending to LR where Noel and Serah have a proper reunion? Please :)**_

* * *

At the end of the world, the end of time, there hadn't been much Serah could do except help her sister defeat the God of Light, Bhunivelze; Yet no words could express how she felt upon seeing all her old friends again: Sazh, Dahj, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Snow… and Noel.

Her heart clenched as he ran into the Chaos to rescue Yeul and it wasn't until she felt a hard hand upon her shoulder that she realized she was running in after him, the one holding her back the one she had in the past promised herself to. "It's him, isn't it?" Snow knew, of course, he had to… he had seen the timeline as well when he was traveling to find her sister; giving so much of himself, believing in her just for her heart to change before she could tell him what he had meant to her, why she couldn't be **in love** with him anymore. "Go."

She ran, not far behind her partner and best friend, not wanting him to throw his life away and give up his chance at a new one: her only chance to be with him. He was already struggling in Caius' grasp when she reached him, the older man's words echoing in her ears, "If it is your wish – you will die in her place!"

"No! If you want him you have to go through me!" In the older guardian's grasp, she could see Noel angle his head towards her, trying to see, shock evident on his face as he saw her.

"Serah…" His voice was hoarse from Caius' grip but she could hear him ready to protest.

"Noel, you once told me never to just lay down and die… so I won't let you do it either!"

"But Yeul-"

"Wants this." It was her, Noel's Yeul, the girl from 700 AF who stepped out from the shadows and placed a calming hand on Caius' arm, silently requesting that the young hunter be let down; Noel's breath catching as his dearest childhood friend stepped towards him, a delicate hand reaching up to cup his cheek. "Noel, I know why you are doing this but please don't. I'm happy like this, with him." She looked at her older guardian, the one who had watched and cared for her over the millennia and beyond before turning to look at Serah who had finally caught up to them and was finally standing at Noel's side, her hand reaching out for his. "Besides, we both know that there is someone else you want, you just had to ask."

A gasp, almost like he just realized it the moment Serah's hand met his. Darkness surrounded them, chaos erupting as she wrapped her arms around him, just in time for him to embrace her back. They were soaring in the abyss, friends and family joining them as they headed towards the new world, a new beginning.

"Welcome back, Serah." She couldn't help but smile.

"I'm home."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

_**darkdreamyr asked: One Blanket fic for Noel/Serah**_

* * *

_(Made it AU and hopefully this went far enough to fulfill the requirement requested.) _

"I'm sorry but with the Academy on lock down, we only have the one room available to offer to guests." Alyssa was guiding Noel and Serah through one of the apartment hallways within the Academia Headquarters that was primarily used for staff. The lock down had occurred shortly after their arrival when a threat to Hope's life had arrived in the form of a lone gunman disguised as one of the researchers of the New Cocoon project. Noel and Serah had quickly neutralized the threat before he could complete his task and now no one was allowed to leave the building until all remaining employees were questioned, starting with the two time travelers. "It's a little on the cozy side but I'm sure the two of you will manage." Alyssa gave them a secret smile as she passed her keycard over the apartment door; leaving the two alone the moment they entered the room.

What they saw wasn't what they expected; the apartment was little more than an oversized broom closet with a small full sized bed with two pillows in one corner, a small desk and chair next to it and a curtain down the middle separating it from the toilet stall and standing shower. In such a small cramped space, 'cozy' wasn't the word either of them would use.

"How do we do this?" Serah asked, Mog hovering around looking for his own place to sleep.

"Mog can share the bed with Serah, kupo. Noel can sleep on the floor."

"I don't think that's going to work." The tile from the makeshift bathroom crossed over the already small floor to nearly meet the edge of the bedframe where a single strip of carpet peaked out. "Anyone sleeping on the floor is going to be cold."

"It's not a problem Serah, I've slept in worse conditions."

"I know that, but-" she chewed her lip, a few seconds passing before her eyes lit up and she moved towards the desk, pulling out one of the drawers and placing one of the pillows inside before setting it on top of the desk. "There we go: Mog can sleep here and Noel can sleep in the bed with me!" Both Mog and Noel went bug-eyed at Serah's proposition.

"Really, Serah I'm-" Her finger went up instantly shushing him.

"No arguments. I'm sure you can handle it…. That is, unless you're afraid I might ravish you while you're sleeping?" There was playfulness in her voice that made Noel's mouth quirk up at the edge.

"Maybe I'd prefer it." Mog's eyes darted between the two of them before heaving out a long sigh and floating towards the apartment door.

"I'm going to go sleep with Hope, kupo."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

_**anonymous asked: noerah lab partners AU?**_

* * *

_Not overly happy with this one, very OOC to me but hopefully this is okay anon._

Noel didn't like biology class; It was boring, unnecessarily difficult and the labs were hard. Normally he was able to skate through class by working with his best friend, Hope Estheim who was a science prodigy (not that he let him copy his results or anything, in fact Hope always made him do the work even if he had to walk him through it like he was stupid and that was only a lot embarrassing due to the fact that Hope was younger and a bit short-tempered) but the boy genius was conveniently absent today and there weren't any other partners available for Noel to work with.

"Did you find a result yet?" Serah was the teacher's assistant and a senior, making her only a few years older than Noel. She was nice but not in that way that seemed insincere or anything, she was genuinely a kind-hearted optimistic person and that, that was why Noel had taken to watching her from afar. Not that he was stalking her or anything but it definitely made class and lunchtime (not stalking, he just happened to have a good view of where she ate from where he was) a lot brighter when he saw her.

"Um, no, don't think so." He stuttered, feeling stupid for his lack of control over speech. He wasn't normally like this but with her so close and talking to him it was hard not to feel caught off guard.

"Really? Let me see." Serah took the seat normally occupied by Hope and slid closely to Noel, leaning over him so close she might as well have just sat on his lap in order to view the slide through the microscope. He had to mentally make sure he didn't reach out and do something idiotic while she was pressed against him.

"Looks like you got a dud sample. There's no way you could pull data from this, I'll just ask the teacher for another slide and then help you out."

"Um, excuse me?" She's been speaking so quickly and was still so near that he nearly missed everything she was saying.

"Well, with Hope out for the day and everyone else already paired up I thought you wouldn't mind having a fill in lab partner. I know you don't always have an easy time with these things." Great, now she thought he was stupid too, dammit; he was about ready to bury his head in his hands when she got up and went to the teacher to do the switch out. "You okay?"

"Yeah… yeah, I'm fine." She was back and already getting started, still sitting incredibly close to him. They worked through the lab in record time, Noel focusing himself to keep his head on his studies instead of the very pretty pink haired girl beside him. She was good at helping him out too and had patience when he seemed caught up on what was needed to get everything done.

"So, doing anything for lunch?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop himself and Serah looked genuinely surprised. "Sorry, I know you've got a boyfriend-"

"We broke up." She was leaning in again. Did she know what she was doing? "I'd be happy to go to lunch with you Noel and maybe help you with any other studies you're having troubles with."

"Why?"

"Isn't that what partners are for?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

_**anonymous asked: for the Noerah drabbles! Archylte Steppe, rainy night, hurt/comfort, smut 3**_

* * *

I hope this hits all the marks for you anon.

Have some smut (It's crappy!):

It should have felt wrong, the press of her lips against his; so many promises had been made between them for the people they loved but touching like this felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Serah?" She smiled at how he said her name, deep blue eyes searching her own when she pulled back. If he was looking for any hesitance on her part he wouldn't find it, she had long come to terms with the fact that her marriage wasn't going to happen. It only took moments before full lips kissed her own again, damp arms tentatively reaching around her until she took his hands and wrapped them around her waist.

She didn't know when she would get another chance to do this, to be with him. It was so rare that Mog was away and they had decent enough lodging for the night without the worry of monsters coming upon them. She winced slightly as Noel nipped at her lip a bit too harshly before pulling away. "Sorry, I just-"

"It's okay." She leaned in again, hands cupping his face as she showed him exactly what she wanted from him with teeth and tongue. It wasn't like she expected him to really know what he was doing. By the time he came of age anyone he could have been with was probably already dead and she doubted Caius would have ever permitted the young hunter to be with the seeress nor been with him himself. Luckily Noel picked up quickly and was very easy to lose himself to passion as he managed to wrest control from her again, mouths clashing, tongues touching as his hands began to move their way down her sides, one hand coming up to feel the slope of her body and trace the contours of her breasts. "There." He nodded against her lips before trailing kisses down her neck, across her clavicle down, down to suckle the nipple he had slid the bra off just enough to expose before bringing up his other hand to play with the other.

Serah knew why he wanted to do this. He didn't want to forget. Though his memories had been twisted by their journey, their partnership was the only thing he had never forgotten and he wouldn't let it happen. Not when he could remember her, not when he could memorize every inch of her body as it shuddered against him.

And she wanted it, wanted him to remember her, to touch her, to know everything about her as she spread her legs for him, let him rest his hips in between as he continued to learn every curve of her body before guiding his hardened length to slide in. "Ah!" Dark hair was stuck to the frame of his face and his lips were pink from kissing her though his blue eyes were practically glowing as he held her eyes, smiling.

"Feeling better?" Serah giggled lightly although it was hard to concentrate as he began to thrust. He wasn't exactly lacking and with how long it had been for her it was a bit startling.

"Much." The rest of anything she might have asked or said was lost as they moved against each other, her hand coming between them to touch herself just as he rode over the edge, making sure she could swiftly follow him moments after.

It took a little while before they fully caught their breaths, feeling more relaxed then recent events had allowed for them. Noel had rolled over to her side, still holding onto her and kissing her wherever he could. Chances are they would do it again before the night ended.

"So, no more stalling?" She asked him, knowing that was why they came to the Archlyte Steppe.

"I'm not stalling. It makes sense to gather as many crystals as we can before facing Caius. If there's any way we can win, I want to find it." He laid another kiss on her neck.

"We'll help the chief with the Ochu and be on our way, then?"

"Maybe… Who knows what other horrible monsters showed up after we last left." Running his hands through her loosened hair he turned her to face him. " I want to save you Serah. I want to protect you." Yes, she wanted that too but if they couldn't manage it, it was okay, the world deserved a better future and in the time left they would spend it together… laughing, smiling, making love whenever the urge hit them as they took these little detours.

Until the bitter end.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

_**not-so-anonymous asked: ****Noel goes missing in Academia and Serah has to "stalk"/find him.**_

* * *

_(Not sure I got this one right but here you go my now not so secret, kupo anon.)_

'I'm just going to check up on him.' Serah sighed as she roamed the crowded streets of Academia near Grand Avenue. She had simply entered one of the clothing stores with Mog to browse for a new outfit when her partner just up and disappeared on her. It wasn't like he could have gone far, she had only been eyeballing the dresses for a few minutes before she noticed he was missing.

"Let's get some ice cream, kupo."

"Maybe after we find Noel." Mog wasn't worried in the slightest for their companion which slightly irked Serah. Though Noel loved their travels and meeting new people she knew there were times that it could become overwhelming to him and he would seek out isolation, closing everything out. It was times like these that she knew he was thinking about his past, what he could remember of it at least and she hated to not be there for him.

"Found him, kupo!" Mog began to float forward towards the young man when Serah snagged him and darted behind one of the many avenue billboards. "Why'd you do that kupo!"

"Look!" Noel had stopped and was being talked up by a small group of young girls who stopped him and began to take pictures. The conversation didn't last long and soon after Noel continued on his way towards the central bridge area. "What was that all about?" Keeping a hold on a protesting Mog, Serah approached the group. "Hey, what'd you stop him for?"

The eldest (she assumed) gave her a funny look like she was crazy. "Why else? He's soo cool looking!"

"And stylish!" Piped in another.

"He's so handsome!" Oh for the love of Etro, had Noel even known why these girls had stopped him? He even let them take the picture!

"He's almost out of sight, kupo." Groaning, Serah snatched the camera out of the eldest girls hands and (hopefully) deleted the image the girl had taken before handing it back and chasing after him again.

"Hey!" Serah paid the girl no mind, only that she needed to catch up to her companion. Where was he going anyways? It wasn't like she'd been shopping so long he had to ditch her.

More girls came up to him and even some guys. Each time she had a chance to just come forward was met with trepidation at being caught watching him. It seemed Hope wasn't the only popular male specimen in Academia these days and just why was he being so friendly? Did he have any idea how many pictures she was going to have to get rid of? Serah just hoped he hadn't noticed what she was doing. She looked and acted like some kind of deranged girlfriend.

Noel was chuckling to himself. How much longer was she going to follow him and why was she even trying to hide? He had stopped all those times to chat with the locals so she could catch up with him just for her to hide the moment he turned his head. Stealth was certainly not Serah's strong suit although he certainly didn't mind her watching over him.

Just to mess with her he darted into a narrow alleyway so she would lose him. The moment she walked past he'd give her a taste of her own medicine and show her how stalking was really done.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimers: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**kuri-queen-of-feels asked: Hey~ Maybe you could write something about Noel and Serah watching some fireworks? ^^ I've toyed with the idea in my own drabbles but I lost the motivation for what I wrote. But its still cute! ^^ 3**

* * *

_Decided to go post-LR with this one. I hope it helps you maybe get back some motivation as there should always be Noerah on the internet ^_~ (I've greatly enjoyed the drabbles you've written, btw)._

"So, what do you think?" Serah asked her companion and best friend as they watched fireworks shoot off into the sky. A large crowd had gathered for the event here and was so reminiscent of the fireworks in Bodhum before the fall that it left a tear in her eye.

"It's amazing. I never took the time to watch them when I had business in Yusnaan, now I'm beginning to think I missed out."

"You had a lot on your mind back then. It makes sense you wouldn't pay attention."

"Snow never seemed to forget. At least, that's what Lightning told me."

"I guess." She felt Noel place his hand on her shoulder and turn her to face him, concern etched on his face.

"Where is Snow anyways? I thought he'd be here with you when you asked me to come." Serah winced and turned her head away, a small tear escaping and sliding down her cheek. "Serah… Is everything okay?"

"Um," How could she say it? Noel would probably just prefer if she just said it without elaborating. "We kind of broke up."

"Oh… I'm so sorry." He hugged her although Serah still caught the look of shock that crossed his face. Noel seemed more shocked than she had been when it happened. Of course, it hadn't been as unexpected for her as it was for him in this moment. Upon their rebirth all the time separated had caught up with her and Snow. All the things never said, the time never spent. It was like starting the relationship all over again and they were both different people now than they had been. "Why did you ask me to come with you then? Wouldn't the reminder of how he proposed sting just a bit?" Serah smiled as she pulled away from him arms, and leaned up against the nearby pier, Noel following quickly to join her side although he didn't take his eyes off of her.

"That day wasn't just about the proposal, it was about making a wish. You see, it was tradition in Bodhum. For me, I wanted to live and be free of my curse as a l'cie. Snow's proposal just, reminded me of what I really wanted."

"I see." He smiled, head turning back up to the explosions in the sky above them. "So, are you wishing for anything tonight?"

"Maybe but I'm not going to tell you." Serah nudged his shoulder when he looked back to give her an overplayed pout before smiling again at her. "What about you?" A small 'hmm' escaped Noel's lips before he answered her.

"I think I'm done wishing. Hasn't really worked out for me in the past anyways what with everything that happened with Etro."

"That's sad Noel. Everyone should have something they want to wish for, even if it's a little selfish."

"That's just it, I **have** everything I could ever possibly want now." What was he saying? Luckily she didn't have to wait long for an answer as he reached out to cover her hand with his own his head moving in to kiss her, lights bursting as she closed her eyelids that had nothing to do with the fireworks exploding over their heads.

Her heart was pounding by the time he pulled away, deep blue eyes nervously assessing her reaction although really by now he should have known her answer.

"Yes."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimers: Don't own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Post-LR setting where Noel struggles to look in Serah in the eyes anymore because he has a deep fear he'll see Etro's symbol in them once more and he'll lose her all over again. Serah attempts to comfort him and let him know that they'll never be apart again. Smut please!**

* * *

"Thank you." She had been smiling. They had won. The timeline had been fixed and everything they had dreamed and hoped for was finally going to come to fruition.

But then she had said those damnable words, 'Thank you.' and her face changed, etched with pain as her eyes went wide and the symbol of the Goddess appeared in her irises.

Serah!

Not now, please…

Serah! Snap out of it!

No!… Serah!…. SERAH!

"Noel?" His eyes snapped open, his breathing heavy as he fought to control the emotions coursing through him. It was her voice that woke him, warm and filled with concern.

He couldn't look at her.

He was afraid. What if he was still dreaming?

"Noel, talk to me. Was it that dream again?" He nodded, face still turned away though he felt her hand on his arm shortly before wrapping both arms around him, bare breasts pressed against his back, body warm and alive. "I'm here." She tried to turn his face to look at her but he resisted, closing his eyes just in case it was all an illusion. Everything inside of him hurt. If he opened his eyes and she wasn't there with him he wasn't sure if he could take it. "Noel, please, look at me."

She was switching tactics, warmth leaving his back as she pushed him down on the bed to lay flat on his back. He felt her straddle his waist before claiming his mouth in a slow lingering kiss. He wanted to believe her, that the last few months hadn't been a dream. That they were happy, that they were together but life had been so unkind to him it was hard to believe he wasn't living in a fantasy.

Hands and mouth moved across his body, pressing, kissing, touching him in ways that made him want deeply to give in. He felt her breath stir over his hardened cock moments before hot wet lips enveloped him causing him to gasp. He couldn't stop himself from taking her hair into his hands, holding her there as she ran her tongue over him, head bobbing and slowly bringing him to completion, eyes opening when he went over the edge spilling between her lips as she swallowed all of it.

The heavy breathing was now entirely for a different reason. Pink hair and blue eyes came into his vision as he felt a smile spread across his face. This was his reality and Serah really was here with him.

He was just about to lean in for a kiss when she flicked his forehead, her Meanie Miss Farron mode in full swing as she looked down at him. "You need to start listening to me mister. I'm here, I'm real and I'm not going anywhere…

"Not ever again."

"I'm sorry." Noel couldn't stop himself from apologizing; because he couldn't stop these nightmares, once again Serah was giving more of herself than she should have needed. "I'll make it up to you, I promise." Flipping her beneath him, he kissed her until she was nearly breathless.

Now it was his turn to make her happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamers: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Angsty-ish AU where FFXIII-2 ends successfully but instead of Serah having her vision, Noel begins to feel a pain in his chest collapses into Serah's arms before slowly fading out of existence...**

* * *

"Hey look, the heroes are back!"

It was a brand new world that greeted Serah and Noel once they landed on the airship. Bhunivelze had risen into the sky and damage from Cocoon's fall had been mitigated.

They had won.

"Are you feeling alright?" Noel asked the moment Serah was able to catch her breath. It was sweet of him to continue to be concerned about her even after their return but Serah knew that the her 'gift', the Eyes of Etro had been taken from her the moment Caius had been defeated.

She nodded and giggled in happiness the companions turning from each other and gazing at how different the world was going to be in this future. It would take some time but they would adapt, with their friends and family around to help them.

"The gates are closed."

"It's the end of our journey." She turned to him, something she needed to say now before she could forget. "Hey Noel?

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." There was more but when she met his eyes with her own, everything changed. "Noel?" The boy from the future collapsed down on one knee, clutching his chest as he let out a short wail of anguish. "Noel!" Kneeling down to check to see if anything had hurt him and placing her hands on his shoulders she was surprised to see a familiar red glow appear on his chest.

It was the Heart of Chaos.

Though Noel had confessed to wanting the Heart in his past, he had not wanted to kill his mentor and old friend for it. The Heart must have entered his body upon Caius' death in Valhalla.

However, that was not the most startling realization.

"Serah, I'm sorry." Her hands slipped through his body. Noel was fading. "I'm so sorry."

Noel was from a future that no longer existed. Resolving the final paradox had indeed changed the future… and with it removed Noel's existence here. Serah tried fruitlessly to grab onto any part of him as he continued to fade. "No, no! Please don't do this!" A translucent hand came to rest over her cheek and even though she couldn't feel it, she wanted to pretend just for a moment.

"It's okay Serah. This is probably what should have happened from the beginning."

"But Noel, I-" If this was her last chance to tell him, she wanted to say it. "I-"

"Please don't say it." His eyes were sad. "I don't want to have any regrets."

He had known what she wanted to say.

Just like him.

He faded away, the Heart of Chaos the last part of him to dissipate.

As she began crying, Hope had finally joined her side.

"But why…? You were safe, everything was fine."

"The future changed. Just as the seeress said: If you change the future, you change the past. The effects ripple outwards, up and down the timeline.

"He was never meant to exist here with us." Hope kneeled beside her and gathered Serah in his arms, holding her as she choked on her sobs.

"Kupo? Kupo? Kupo!"

"Mog? Serah watched helplessly as her only other companion collapsed. "What?" Then she remembered the last words of Caius'.

_The Heart of Chaos beats in my chest, a manifestation of Etro. Should this heart stop beating, the goddess will die once again._

A distant bell was ringing.

_You must bear the burden. Of the eternal paradox!_

_**To be continued….** _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclamers: Do not own the characters... do own the bad writing. =p**

* * *

**Anonymous asked: Noel and Serah have been trapped in the elevator in Augusta Tower 200AF for a while and the fear that they'll never leave is beginning to take its toll on Serah. Noel cuddles and comforts her and tries to calm her down whilst Mog is out looking for a way to free them.**

* * *

(This one is super sloppy, sorry. I was trying to do Mog POV. Hope you don't mind my take on this anon…)

_Two hundred years ago, you learned the forbidden history, and were entombed in that tower as a consequence._

Their lift ceased to function, caught between the upper floors of Augusta Tower. Noel and Serah were already worn from the constant attacks that the AI had been sending after them. It was a respite but neither knew if it was a welcome one.

"Seems we're stuck for now." Noel sheathed his weapon before returning it to it's hook on his back.

"I guess…" Her bow poofed back into the form of Mog who fluttered close to his mistress, kupo-ing nonsense words of comfort towards her. He would find a way out of this entrapment, kupo! "What if we really are trapped here though Noel?" Serah was barely holding back her fear and seemed to be ready to break apart if someone didn't hold her together. However before Mog could move forward, Noel laid a hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be okay Serah. We'll find a way out of this, right Mog?" Mog twirled in the air, brandishing his wand and beaming positive energy.

"Leave it all up to me, kupo!" First things first, Mog would see if anything physical was stopping the lift. That would require a lot of bravery, something Mog hoped Serah would take note of. Unbeknownst to his companions, Mog had a little bit of a crush on Serah, taking a liking to her the instant they met.

It was almost like destiny played into his meeting her and Lightning had already given Mog her blessing. If it wasn't for Noel, Mog and Serah would be together forever. Stupid Noel.

"I can't-" Was Serah sobbing? Mog was still floating underneath the platform but felt he had to fly back quick to save Serah from her sorrows.

"Serah, look at me." Mog floated back up to the platform, there had to be something near that would help them, but before the moogle could look around once more he was stopped by a sight that broke his heart in two. Noel had wound his arms around Serah, their faces mere inches from each other and slowly leaning in.

_No-no-no, KUPO!_

Mog, in shock landed on top of the switchboard that the duplicate Alyssa had used to raise the lift before. The circuit board began to beep and the lift started to rise again, stopping Serah and Noel and causing Mog to send up a little prayer to Valhalla.

Not only had he saved the day but no one was going to start snogging on his watch!


End file.
